


【VD】gluttony

by tclyusa



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, 魔人生理学
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 01:20:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tclyusa/pseuds/tclyusa
Summary: 但丁忽然发现自己的肚子怎么都填不饱





	【VD】gluttony

但丁感觉自己的肚子叫了，是肚子饿意义上的叫，但也有可能是他的幻听。他瞧着堆在办公桌上的披萨盒，半小时前才送来的大份黑松露鸡腿肉加双倍芝士，莫扎利拉芝士浓厚的香气和拉丝的口感简直令人回味，而现在他翻弄着盒子只沾上了一手指的油，十分钟前离开的蕾蒂还顺走了一块披萨。  
他倒不是叫不起第二份披萨，贴身债主破天荒地没有搜刮掉他所有的报酬，留下了三分之一美其名曰施舍给他的水电费，用脚趾头想都知道但丁宁可优先把钱送给披萨也不会想起来按时交水电，特别是没人督促他的日子。是的，最近的好几天事务所都只有他一个人，接下隔壁城市委托的维吉尔三天前就离开了，估摸着还要两三天才会回来。  
维吉尔出远门的架势跟他出门拐条街散步没什么两样，拎上不离身的阎魔刀就走了，最多记得给但丁打声招呼，顺便嘱咐他少吃那么多外卖。  
也不是习惯性惦记着维吉尔的叮嘱，但丁还是放弃了再来一份的念头，他最近运动量不太够，就……少吃点吧。  
但愿那迟迟没有来饱腹感只是他的错觉。  
正餐是一回事，饭后甜点又是另一回事了，他轻车熟路地钻进了常去的那家餐厅朝吧台点了老样子的草莓圣代，一大勺淋着草莓酱的冰淇淋进到嘴里就把他所有的想法都驱散了，他就像十岁小孩似的洋溢出幸福的神情，随即就被大口吃下的冰淇淋冷到头皮一下下刺痛。  
没多久他就对着挖空的杯子发起愣，人长大了就没法像小孩子那样让吃到嘴里的东西分量变多，但他总觉得第一勺仿佛还是刚刚发生的事，进了肚子里的草莓圣代就像吸进了哪里的漩涡一样一下就不见踪影了，逐渐地连第一口的滋味都开始陌生。  
但丁松开了咬在嘴里的铁勺，把它丢回了杯子里。  
他蹲在角落，看着眼前几个empusa专注地啃食着地上的尸体，不错过一滴血液将它们全部吸进了自己饱满的身体内。妮可说得对，这些家伙只要专心工作甚至不会注意到周围任何的动静，以至于但丁在这儿看了足足五分钟的蚊子吸血，嗯……还是说蜜蜂采蜜听上去舒服些呢？  
即使锁上了魔界的大门也不妨碍这些苟且偷生的恶魔继续造次，所以但丁定期在red grave巡视给自己找点饭后娱乐——他刚把魔剑从背上取下来就见一个巨大的身影凭空而降砸进了血堆里，empusa queen饥不择食地撕咬着地上的残渣和粘稠的血肉，甚至敌我不分地啃食着自己的同类，令人作呕的肢体和血液飞溅出来，里面甚至还有结晶，是那些提供能量的魂石，看似草莓一般的红色却长着奇形怪状的丑脸，这是但丁的第一印象。  
而他没想到的是自己注视着这样的场面却下意识地吞咽了口水，他的肚子又在酝酿奇怪的声音了。  
他皱着眉闭上眼把魔剑捅进了自己的身体，让这些溢出的能量把周围不堪的东西全部扫除出去。  
  
  
“呃……我没想到你最近胃口变得这么好，但丁？”尼禄第三次把重新盛满的碗递给了他，他们这儿当然不缺胃口大的家伙，虽然这些家伙会不断助长姬莉叶煮多的坏习惯，可但丁现在吃着碗里的眼神却还飘向了桌上的色拉盆，他平时都不爱吃这些的。  
接近傍晚的时候突然有人敲开福利院的大门，听到姬莉叶的呼唤他才匆匆抹了把脸上的机油奔过来，谁会想到平时都不问候一句的但丁会突然出现在fortuna，女孩子们倒是很高兴，姬莉叶热情地挽留他吃晚饭，显然对方听了也很高兴，尼禄看了他几眼，磕磕碰碰没说出什么只好钻回了车库直到晚饭时间。  
餐桌上除了吃饭的声音以外还有妮可断断续续地跟但丁搭话，“姬莉叶的手艺真的越来越好了，以后一定是一流的家庭主妇了，尼禄可真叫人羡慕。”显然姬莉叶很吃这一套夸奖，笑着脸上有些泛红。  
尼禄低头啜了一口汤，心想着这和平时的晚饭也没多大区别。  
“那个……维吉尔他，他没有一起来么？”他想起来问点什么了。  
“嗯？他这周去城外接委托了，所以最近只有我一个人孤伶伶地吃饭，不然我早抓着他来和你父子会面了，那家伙也是一点都不积极……”但丁说着夹了一块烤土豆，碗里已经没了三分之二。  
也许他该找个理由去一次devil may cry，给这个没有生活意识的家伙送点吃的，总不能老叫外卖。  
今天的尼禄也在操没用的心。  
但丁摸了摸自己的肚子，那股没由来的饥饿冲劲使他神不知鬼不觉地跑去了fortuna，这个时间点摆明着就是来蹭吃的，反正温柔善良的姬莉叶肯定会接待他，但丁也不是什么薄脸皮的人，他用过量的食物将那股劲给压了下去，心里的不适才消失不见。  
“但丁，”听到螺丝掉落在桌面的声音他才回过神来，尼禄放下手里的绯红女皇侧头看着他，“你没事吧？”  
但丁特意打量了一下自己，“我觉得我挺好的？”  
“老实说你突然过来有点反常，但我……我们还是挺高兴的，自从你们回来之后就没有怎么联络过，姬莉叶还是很想正式请你们过来吃晚餐的。”  
“维吉尔那家伙总是不太乐意，总得给他点心理准备的时间，你能比他先看开我也挺高兴的。”他轻轻笑道，伸手揉了一把尼禄的脑袋，虽然没有了柔顺的长发但手感还是挺好的，于是他忍不住揉搓了几下。  
“嘿 ！别把我当小孩子。”尼禄顾虑着手上沾满油渍只好用胳膊抵开他的手，想着他再不松手就要动用背后的大翅膀伺候了。  
挣扎间一个微妙的声音介入其中，惊得尼禄和但丁都停下了动作。  
“……但丁，你的胃口是不是变大了，好吃懒做可不太好。”  
但丁自己也显得有些尴尬，他慌忙捂住肚子，“怎么可能，我可没有好吃懒做，再来十个维吉尔跟我对打都不成问题！”而且恶魔是不会变胖的，大概。  
“从魔界回来以后我几乎每天都要管理red grave的治安，要知道“扫除工作”也不轻松的，所以最近的消耗也不小…”他多胡扯几句才让尼禄半信半疑，好孩子终究是好孩子。  
“那行吧，等最近的委托结束了我也会去帮忙的，妮可估计也很乐意去给你做支援，”他沉思了一会儿，擦干净了手上的污渍，“今晚孩子们吃得不多，我估计晚饭还有剩余，你要是不介意加热食品的话就带回去吧。”  
他隐约看到但丁眼里有一丝雀跃转瞬即逝，不知道是不是自己的错觉。  
  
  
空荡荡的事务所里依旧只有一个人，但丁撑在桌面左手握着听筒右手拿着铁勺，有一口没一口地往嘴里从尼禄那儿带回来的玉米浓汤。  
“所以我才特地打电话来问你的嘛，除了你以外也没有同类可以咨询。”  
电话那头沉默了一下，“半魔和恶魔还是有本质的区别的……但恶魔的习性你也许也少不了。”崔西慢慢说道。  
但丁放下了勺子把听筒靠得更近了，“那究竟是怎么回事，从昨天开始我的肚子就跟住了个蛔虫似的，怎么吃都吃不饱，仿佛吸收下去的那些东西都不经过我的胃似的。”  
“人类要吃饭，恶魔也需要吃东西，虽然我们吃人类的食物不会有切实的饱腹感，但总归是美味的，可对于美味的东西不仅限于这么点。”  
“我在魔界被迫吃了大半个月的红魂活命，那玩意儿难吃得要死，亏我还觉得他长得像草莓，现在看来就是对草莓的侮辱。”他做出了恶心的表情，言下之意就是不可能再碰那东西。  
听筒里传来了轻笑声，“人界的生活习性把你惯坏了但丁，但你想得太狭窄了，我们不是温和的生物，邪恶与混沌才是我们的主体，鲜血与生气是更赋予力量的来源，我们不过是遵从本能罢了，动一动你生锈的脑子想想吧。”没等但丁回答崔西就先一步挂断了电话，但丁对着发出忙音的听筒皱起眉头，沉默了半天才挂上了电话。  
所以他缺的不是食物。  
他推开面前的食物把头扣在桌面上，觉得有些晕沉沉的，老实说他现在更想大打一场，或者大干一场。  
为什么维吉尔不在这儿。  
事务所吊顶的风扇转得非常缓慢，就好似没有交够电费一般无力，让他分不清现在的燥热究竟是内因还是外因，他让自己瘫进椅子里，伸手扣着金属腰带慢慢地解开，大厅里只剩下金属扣发出的声响和扇叶吱呀的转动声，还有些许沉重的呼吸声。  
他扯开拉链将手伸进布料内将自己软塌的器官暴露在空气中，手熟练地握着它上下撸动了起来，很快他就意识到手上的手套有些影响他的感官，但他并不打算脱掉，粗糙的皮质手套与柱身摩擦产生的微妙感，带着略微的疼痛和快感，就像是维吉尔的手一样。  
维吉尔在前戏之前从不会主动脱下手套，说到底他们有过前戏吗？他学着印象里维吉尔的动作，套弄之余用手指在顶端摩擦着，手上的老茧加强了令他敏感的力道，很快阴茎就挺立地硬了起来，他咬了咬牙关，难耐的喘息从鼻口间溢出，他加快着手上的动作，生疼的感觉却带来了更多的快感。空闲的另一只手不自觉地撩开了衬衣，伸向自己柔软的胸脯揉搓着那一点，一声颇高的呻吟没能在口中拦截。  
这听上去也许有些难以启齿，在被维吉尔多次挑弄下他的乳头已经变得敏感不已，隔着柔软的布料他那过于丰满的胸膛顶出了一个弧度，变硬的乳尖隔着衣服都能看清。  
好在他年轻旺盛的时候并没有开发出这种奇怪的敏感点，否则那毫无遮挡意义的枪带的摩擦足以让他难耐三百回了。  
酸麻感像一股电流一般汇聚在两端，血液仿佛都集中到了下身，随着爱抚不断地发烫，铃口处早已渗出一些腺液，显然他还在忍耐着，口干舌燥的感觉愈发强烈，从喉咙里压着漏出的呻吟声一点一点变高，直到他感到有些头晕目眩，随着一声压抑的低吼，乳白色的液体从顶端溅射出来，留在了他的手上甚至有一些飞溅到了桌面。  
他像终于获得了新鲜空气一样缓慢地喘着气，凝视着手上有些浓厚的液体，他觉得浑身都在发烫，幸亏今天不会有人突然从大门闯入，否则就会直接看到这个半魔的男人瘫在椅子上分开大腿用色情的眼神盯着自己沾满精液的手。  
他那该死的胃似乎又做出了反应，像是被抽空了空气一般瘪了下去，带动了他奇怪的欲望。他一点一点将手上的精液舔食下去，浓烈的腥臭味远比那些食物要更加刺激他的口腔，他早已习惯了，却觉得这股味道有些上瘾，像野兽进食猎物，将那些味道猛烈的皮肉撕扯在口齿间却津津有味。  
“呵，这可不是什么好事……”他失去支撑一样倒回了座椅上。  
  
  
这两天突然下起了暴雨，凶猛的雨水不断地砸向地面洗刷着整个城市以及这个事务所，这样湿闷的天气但丁自然不会出门了，他躺在沙发上枕着手发呆，鼻子动了动，似乎能从这个紧闭的大厅里闻到一丝清凉的味道，是雨水混杂着泥土以及植物的气味，趁着这个猛烈的暴风雨将它们冲了出来。  
当然也不止这些，因为雨水的渗透变得脆弱的老旧木头，有些破损的沙发皮革，桌面上吃空的披萨盒，里面遗留的一点奶油蘑菇和面饼融合的香气，以及油脂味。  
但丁还在努力地嗅着，仿佛能从这个空间里分解出更多奇特的味道，好闻的不好闻的，原因很简单，他“饿”了，任性的胃袋引领着他的欲望去从中寻觅可以食用的东西，但他忍耐着不动作，搞得他像条狗似的，这种事应该交给墙上的刻耳柏洛斯。  
况且他才叫完外卖不到一小时，再这样他的资金可都拿去挥霍给他的肚子了，这样不行，所以他开始睡觉，只要睡着就不会去思考这些问题了，至少他还没有被饿醒的情况。那该死的本能在睡着的时候还不会骚扰他，尽管这不是个解决办法。  
他翻过身面朝着沙发，眨巴眨巴眼睛就觉得有些犯困了，吃饱了就睡可能真的要被尼禄当成猪了，管他呢，解决对策还是等这场唬人的暴风雨过去之后再想吧。  
他放任意识沉到积水里，耳边听到的声音就逐渐被隔绝了。  
——直到大门被扭开，门锁发出了清脆的声音，那些雨水打落的噪音一下子涌了进来，但很快门又关上了，再次把这些声音阻拦了回去，但丁听到了一声低低的鼻息，分不清他在做梦还是真实的反应，迷迷糊糊的脑子里随着雨声重建了以前在塔顶的场景，但画面太模糊了他什么也看不清。  
大厅响起皮靴在地板上走动的声音，有什么金属的东西被放下，他听到脚步声离他越来越近，直到有些冰冷的手推了推他的肩膀。  
“这才大白天你就躺在这儿睡觉了吗，但丁。”是熟悉的触感和那像弦音一般有磁性的嗓音，他撬开眼皮让意识清醒一半。  
“维吉尔？”他说话声呢呢喃喃的，让对方确定他是真的在睡。  
维吉尔用目光环视了周围，看见了堆在桌上的宣传单通知单和广告，以及垃圾，久违出趟远门又让他的胞弟原形毕露，而且看上去吃得比原先更多了，这让他有些恼怒。本来回程路上碰上大暴雨心情就不太好，湿润的空气和慵懒的弟弟组合起来成为了他的低气压。  
他抓住但丁的手臂想把这个半梦半醒的家伙拖起来，“别说梦话了，快起来。”  
但丁耷着眼皮看见是维吉尔回来了，鼻子又不自觉地动了两下，他从维吉尔身上闻到了湿润的泥土气息，是刚刚被带进来的，除此之外还有一点残留的血腥味，有些臭恶闻着不像人的味道，可能是衣服上留下的没有消除干净，更多的是维吉尔本身的味道。他抓住了他本想松开的手，把脸凑上去埋在他的手心，手套上的皮革味因为长期使用变得很淡很淡，还有些许汗味，维吉尔总是把自己包得严严实实的，不凑到他怀里根本闻不到属于他自己的气味。  
他拽着维吉尔的衣袖蹭了两下，像只慵懒的猫咪，维吉尔觉得他有些奇怪，但并没有把手抽回去，伸出空余的那只手揉了揉他蓬松的头发，只听到良久后他闷闷地说了句。  
“我饿了。”  
“那你可以翻翻冰箱里有没有什么剩余，虽然我觉得是不会有，但你显然才叫过一份外卖了，短时间不可以再叫。”他不知道但丁有没有听进去他讲的话，这个迷糊的家伙似乎在嗅着他，喉咙里隐隐发出了咕噜声，他不知道但丁又在搞什么名堂。  
但丁突然伸出手扯住他，意识松懈了一会儿的他就被按进了沙发里，但丁按住他的手臂阻止他起身，尽管这不是什么很大的力道，维吉尔也没打算挣脱他，他面无表情注视着但丁想看他下一步打算做什么，可但丁只是重复了一句，“我饿了，维吉尔。”声音听上去还有些含糊。  
他俯下身凑到维吉尔脖颈处猛地嗅了两下，忍不住用舌头轻舔着。  
“离开这么几天就让你想发情了吗。”维吉尔冷淡地说着，右手挣脱抓住了他，他没有穿外套，单薄的一件衬衫可以直接接触到他的体温，是很正常的温度。  
他迟疑了一下，抓着但丁猛地跃起身扭转形势将但丁压在了身下，但丁只觉得突然天旋地转，倒下时头还磕到了沙发的扶手，硬是把他磕清醒了，他吃痛地叫了一声，看着压在他身上的维吉尔不满地叫道：“你干什么。”  
“我才应该问这句话，你犯什么迷糊。”维吉尔不明白他在搞什么花样。  
但丁没有说话，直直地盯着他，肚子突然就发出了一阵怪叫，好像在替但丁强调他饿了似的，维吉尔皱起眉头疑惑了，但丁趁着这个空隙挺起身贴上了他的唇，飞快地将灵活的舌头顶开他的牙齿闯入他的口腔，但丁用舌头挑开对方的舌头搜刮着口腔内的唾液，他久违地尝到了维吉尔的味道，贪婪得像个吃到了蜂蜜的小孩，一刻不停地舔食着发出舒适的声音，甚至不顾从嘴角溢出的部分，然后他被维吉尔咬了一口，血腥味从舌尖漫开，混在了两人交换的唾液中像添加的调味料，但这并没有阻止到他，直到维吉尔扯着他的头发强行分开了他，从嘴里带出的一条银丝落在他的嘴角，他还意犹未尽地舔掉了，伸出的舌头和嘴唇一样都红得鲜艳。  
然后他想起来呼吸喘了几口气，他回味着维吉尔的味道，这样的接吻已经司空见惯了，但他第一次觉得这其中有股说不出的美味，好像维吉尔体内散发出来的是一种毒物，令他上瘾不止。  
「肚子饿了闻到什么都觉得可口」  
维吉尔看着他这幅不尽兴的样子，把嘴里染上的血腥味吞咽了下去。  
“这就是你这么贪吃的理由？”  
但丁把嘴唇重新舔湿润，“所以这是病吗？”  
“不是，嗜食的家伙总会管不住嘴，恶魔的本性更是如此，所以他们不会拘束自己，放纵自己的野性吃喝杀戮，在我看来那就是小孩子的行为。原以为你是被母亲的溺爱满足了胃才没有征兆，看来你只是晚熟而已。”  
但丁不满地用膝盖顶了顶他，“别用这张脸像小时候那样教育我，”他重新凑上前，距离近到四目相对但没有动作，“这么说来你已经体验过了，有何感想？”  
“愚蠢的但丁，我不像你那么贪吃，这可比发情期好抑制多了。”  
维吉尔主动撬开了他的嘴，舌头勾住对方已经愈合了的舌头，手牢牢地按住了他的脑袋不断地施压让他贴近自己，仿佛要夺走他的氧气。  
但丁对此异常地享受，维吉尔的吻技原先也没有多烂，事到如今别说是下面了，就连上面仿佛都注定要被他镶嵌一般，闭着眼睛也能在脑海里描绘出他的舌头是如何侵犯他的口腔，肆意地扫过每个角落留下自己的痕迹。但丁不断地发出舒服的哼哼声，体现自己究竟有多投入，维吉尔只在鲜少的时候听他发出过这样的声音，比如品尝大份的草莓圣代。  
但丁此时跨坐在了维吉尔身上，下盘下意识地蹭着他的腿，明显地感觉到两腿间有什么硬硬的东西在抵着他的屁股，直到那东西逐渐凶猛仿佛要冲出阻隔的布料一般炙热。他主动松开了嘴，呼出的热气都扑到了维吉尔脸上。  
“你要知道我本来也不那么挑食，更何况这种时候，送上门的食物我都会照单全收的。”他的手顺着大腿不老实地抚摸着硬邦邦的肌肉，隔着布料让人有些发痒。  
“哦？那就让我看看你的胃口到底有多大吧。”说着他狠狠捏了一把但丁的屁股。  
但丁退了下来跪在沙发前，看着维吉尔股间顶起的一大包，忍不住凑上前像小狗一样嗅了又嗅，立马就被他抓着脑袋说道：“别整这种奇怪的行为，”  
“嘿，别那么小气嘛，空腹的我现在对任何食物都很认真的。”他甩开了他的手，用牙齿咬住裤链一点一点向下扯，把压抑在里头的阴茎从内裤里解放出来，硬得不行的柱体直接弹了出来打在他的脸上，带着不可思议的高温。  
但丁一下就闻到了维吉尔浓烈的气味，他内心哈哈笑了两声，看出来维吉尔在外出这么多天并没有去顾及他的小兄弟，满脑子都想着战斗的家伙才不会有闲情去做那些多余的事，自从回来之后枯燥的生活都是由他来改善的，各种方面上。  
但丁望着这个巨大的东西，努力把他的口水都咽下去，从刚才开始他的口腔里就跟洪水泛滥似的不停分泌出新的液体，胃袋的收缩不断提醒他寻找什么填满自己，以至于他的大脑一直在给他发出奇怪的信号。  
「好像很好吃的样子」  
他张开带着粘稠唾液的嘴深深地把阴茎吞了下去，让龟头挤进喉道压迫着自己，满足自己的口腔被充满地欲望，然后他再吐了出来，肉柱上沾满了他亮晶晶的液体，他重新将顶端含住，舌头伸进在顶部打着转时不时戳进马眼刺激腺液的溢出，空着的双手就着遗留下来的唾液撸动柱身，他专注地索取着一点点渗出的精液，完全没注意到自己嘴角流出的口水正顺着他的下巴滑下来，这惊人的分泌量使他看上去比以往更加色情，舔食发出的啧啧声越发清晰，还不时夹杂着难耐的呻吟。  
维吉尔俯视着他现在的样子，专注得像在品尝什么高级的美味佳肴，从喉咙里发出了令人满足的声音。少见的样子令他也觉得莫名口燥，他伸手撩开了但丁散落在脸上的碎发，深邃的瞳孔泛着异样的光，随着他的动作把目光移到了他脸上。  
他突然按住他的脑袋再次让阴茎塞满他的口腔，被迫地深喉了几回他还没来得及抱怨就感觉到一股液体冲进了他的喉咙，粘稠而腥臭却源源不断。看来维吉尔也囤积了不少，这时候的但丁反倒大欢喜，认真地将所有的精液吞食了下去，没有放过任何一滴，好似这是什么人间美味一样让他垂涎，最终他满意地松开了口。  
脸上因为心跳加速而泛起了红润，他抹了抹嘴擦拭那些多余的口水，对着射精后依旧半挺的阴茎吹了吹口哨，“还这么精神，不知疲倦的小家伙。”  
“要不是和你长着一张脸我真怀疑你是不是给魅魔换了胎。”  
冷不丁一句让但丁一愣，忍不住岔气笑了出来，“你要夸人就不能不用这种拐弯抹角的方式吗。”  
“刚才那顿足够满足你了吗？”  
但丁发出了不屑的笑声，“满足？这样程度的开胃菜还差不多，嗯……不过味道还可以。”他坐上了维吉尔的大腿，隔着裤子磨蹭维吉尔还没完全挺立在阴茎，他双手环住了他的脖子，凑到他耳边低低说道，“供我食用的可不止一张嘴，做好准备大餐的心理准备了吗，维？”  
维吉尔有些沉不住气，拉过他堵住了那张话多的嘴，透过舌头的探知感觉到了但丁体温的上升，口腔内部带着点点高温，但丁的味道以及自己的味道。  
空余的右手将但丁的衣服掀起来，顺着腹肌一点点移动握住了他丰满的胸脯，但丁下意识抖了一下，嘴里哼哼地发出了舒适的声音也没有放开维吉尔的舌头，经过几番刺激他的乳首已经变得发硬，更利于维吉尔挑逗揉搓，他左手也没闲着，扯开但丁松松垮垮的皮带，他也感受到但丁顶起的小帐篷，但他不急于脱掉裤子，而是将手挤进裤缝中，在狭窄的缝隙里将手指探到后穴的位置，有一时没一时地在入口按动打转。  
但丁被这不安分的挑弄折磨得有些难耐，臀部忍不住向后挪去，却被立起的肉棒阻拦，无形中将他卡在这儿。很快维吉尔抽出手，让但丁自己把撩起来的衣服叼住，张嘴含住了挺立的乳首，另一边也不忘动手照顾，敏感的位置受到了若大的刺激但丁没忍住让呻吟漏了出来，双手不知所措只好放在维吉尔头上，  
咬住的地方因为舔弄和拉扯而颤动，但丁觉得身体里有股电流在不断穿过他的胸膛，他仰起头喘了几口气，屁股也开始扭动起来，似乎从后穴有什么温暖的液体在慢慢渗出来。  
“维吉尔……够了…”但丁不知道自己断断续续的呻吟声在逐渐变甜，像一颗水果软糖在融化，他现在只想将它的下半身解救出来，无论是前头还是后头都憋得慌，他的肚子也在不合时宜地叫了起来，促使他低下头啃进维吉尔的肩窝。维吉尔出了汗，但丁在啃咬的时候尝到了略微的咸意，空腹的感觉又强烈了起来，让他分不清究竟是胃部的发作还是更下方的位置，空虚感让他露出了尖锐的牙齿向细嫩的皮肉咬去。  
可还没来得及刺破皮肤维吉尔就一下把他翻了过来压倒在坐垫上，大腿被钳住迫使他抬高了腰，维吉尔单手把他松垮的裤子扯到了膝盖处，但丁还没反应过来发生了什么事就只觉得屁股一凉，维吉尔咬开自己的手套，两根手指直接挤进了毫无准备的小洞里，他俯下身舔咬着但丁脆弱的脖颈肉，让充血的地方留下齿印。  
但丁呼吸变得急促而困难，虽然他没有说，但他也好些时日没有将后头好好扩张，半魔的恢复力习惯松弛的部分又变得紧致，维吉尔加大了折压他的力度，他的膝盖都快顶到他的耳边了，他只好让无处安放的手去维持住曲折的腿。  
维吉尔不断地活动着手指想让他的括约肌放松些，狭窄的内壁充满了炙热的黏腻感，他一点点深入进去，总算拓到了熟悉的位置，朝着某一处按压下去，蜷缩在一团的但丁像触电了一般挺直腰板抽搐了一下，下身受不住控制流出来些许液体，触碰不到的前端也不时溢出腺液，维吉尔在他耳边喷着热气，手上依旧没有停止动作，“放松些，但丁，虽然我知道你不怕疼但不好好扩张开你我都不好受不是吗？”  
但丁就跟起了膝跳反应般止不住自己身体的抽动，掐住大腿的手已经留下了好几道红痕，他开始拦不住自己变调的声音，直到维吉尔将三四根手指都容纳进了里头，他放任但丁射精让溅射出来的精液湿润洞口，为扩张做了不少润滑。  
但丁感觉自己像缺水的鱼，在干涸的岸上挣扎渴望着，尽管他身下已经湿得不行。他还没有得到能满足他欲望的东西。  
“嘿，已经够了，是时候拿开你的手指换真正的家伙进来了。”他按耐不住了，拉过维吉尔咬着他的耳朵，声音变得有些飘。  
“你从来都没有足够的耐心，不过这种时候你也算努力了。”维吉尔没有再继续折腾他了，抽出湿淋淋的手指将自己发硬许久的器物抵在入口，粗大的前端一点点挤了进去，但丁感觉自己的心跳逐渐加快，像即将烧开的热水一样热得自己头脑发昏，他咬住牙关也没法堵住从喉道发出的叫唤。  
庞然大物顶开了狭窄的洞口慢慢推进，肉壁欲拒还迎地收缩着像要把它带入似的，贴合着没有多余一丝空隙，仿佛里头原先就是维吉尔的形状，但丁短促呼吸着，感受到了内部被填满的充实感，无法形容的兴奋也在填充他的脑子。  
完全填入后维吉尔停顿了一下，他感觉浑身上下都被这里头的热量所汲取，但丁的后穴紧到恨不得现在就把他夹射，他稳住了气才没有被夺走主控权，他重新退出了一点，没有给但丁习惯的时间就猛地开始朝里头冲刺，但丁被迫松开了咬紧的牙关叫了出来，巨物带来的压迫感就像在挤压他的心脏一样压榨着他的力气，同时也带来了更多的快感。在这种时候维吉尔的力气永远不会抑制，像要把他操进沙发里似的不断顶弄着他的前列腺，过大的刺激让他的神经都跟着颤抖，他干脆放开自己随着律动娇喘着，他被顶得撞到了沙发的尽头，裸露的背部被亚麻布料磨得有些生疼，他都快忘了维吉尔是什么德行，从来不会考虑对他下手的分寸，恨不得把他给顶穿，事实上他也被物理顶穿过了，比起尝尝阎魔刀的滋味他还是宁可被下面这个顶穿。  
抽插的水声逐渐变大，听得令人害臊，但丁身下已经完全被操开来，他晃动的手脚踩着沙发却没有可以抓住的东西，维吉尔抓住他的腰，把他碍事的腿扛到了肩上方便让自己顶得更深些，这让但丁以为到了尽头的位置又被挤进了新的地方，他听到自己嘴里发出咿咿唔唔的声音但听不懂自己想讲什么，也许只是太舒服了，一瞬间觉得自己就像是被交配的低级生物，不懂得言语和表达只会翘起屁股让生殖器塞进自己体内满足自己的性欲与食欲。  
他张开嘴伸出了湿润的舌头，维吉尔俯下身将上面的嘴也给填上，叫喊到只剩气音的呻吟被堵在了口舌之间，从里到外地夺走了他所有的氧气。抽插了好一阵子也不见维吉尔缓下来，但丁实在被猛攻的势头冲击得有些吃不消了，他挣扎着松开维吉尔的嘴唇，“维吉尔，慢点……”身下阴茎戳中了某个敏感点，爽到他差点咬到自己舌头，他努力想推开维吉尔一些，现在自己已经快被他折成两半了，要不是自己的韧性够好不然也经不起这么折腾。  
维吉尔趁他不注意抚上了他翘在腹上的阴茎，大拇指反复摩擦抠挖铃口，一直被冷落的位置突然被措手不及地“照顾”。  
“等…！”他还没来得及说完一句话就感觉到端口强烈的尿意袭来，直接喷出了不少精液，溅出的精液分了好几股，因为姿势问题还大多射到了自己脸上，最后才完成了第一次高潮射精。  
但丁腰也软了下来，瘫在沙发上努力喘气，看见维吉尔好笑地看着自己，他伸出手抹了他脸上一把有些浓厚的精液说道，“你甚至可以自给自足了。”  
但丁摆出臭脸，但还是乖乖舔上了他的手指，把上面自己的精液舔得干干净净，最后再舔了舔嘴角，“你真的是个恶趣味的哥哥。”  
他感觉到体内埋着的东西似乎在涨大才想起来对方并没有射，维吉尔的耐力比它想象中的强，他努力爬起身坐到了他身上，后头还保持着插入到状态。  
他试着抬起臀部挪动自己穴口与阴茎的位置。  
“Round 2，该轮到我了。”  
到底还是喜欢计较输赢的兄弟，但丁决心要用自己的屁股把维吉尔操射，事实上他下头的嘴与胃并没有得到满足，他按住了维吉尔的肩膀示意他不要动，自己微微抬起的屁股开始向下吞去。  
阴茎在体内抽离的感觉让他不自觉地想要把它吞得更深，于是他加大了抬起的幅度，每次抽离都让柱身的三分之二暴露在空气中，再一口气坐下去，发烫的肉柱挤压肠肉的感觉欲罢不能，结合的部位湿淋淋的总是有新的液体顺着洞口滑落，淋湿耻毛的位置。  
他大腿轻轻颤抖着，紧皱的眉头下迷离的双眼像堆满了雾气，他被爽得无法停下机械的运动，他的意识像融化的芝士，软塌塌的拿捏不起，一个劲地散发出好闻的味道。  
维吉尔看着身上上下起伏的身影，但丁呻吟时呼出的热气不时扑了过来，脸上满是红润，承受着娓娓而来的快感，这吃相真不错。  
他咬住了因起伏上下晃动的胸口，手抚上了但丁的腰，顺着尾椎骨的位置滑动，接收到外来的刺激他呼吸变得错乱，维吉尔很乐意打乱他的节奏，不注意的用力让但丁的乳首破了皮，但魔人惊人的恢复力很快让伤口消失不见，留下的只会是转瞬即逝的痛楚。   
但丁刚想重新坐起来就被维吉尔按住他的腰，将他的屁股向下一沉，内壁又被阴茎顶开了新的范围，但丁惊叫了一声，双腿也忍不住软了下来。  
“不是说让你不要动的吗？”  
“细嚼慢咽可不是你的风格，这种程度对我来说也远远不够啊。”维吉尔用力捏了几下他圆润的屁股，在上头留下了充血的痕迹，然后狠狠打了下去。  
但丁还在感受体内填满的东西时被猛地刺激了一下，呻吟声脱口而出，没等他张口骂人维吉尔就抓住他的腰开始向上抽送。加快的频率让但丁有些失措，只好抱住维吉尔的脖子承受一波一波的快感，他感觉维吉尔越捅越深，仿佛要捅开什么不存在的地方。  
淫叫和话语都混在一起像揉碎了一样只能支离破碎地传出来，但丁连完整地喊出他的名字都做不到。  
抽搐和痉挛的感觉交错着，但丁感觉自己的脑子逐渐被搅拌，慢慢地想把主控意识交给情欲，放纵自己，他又想高潮了。  
维吉尔一次次碾压着他的前列腺冲撞到更深的位置，他感觉但丁在不自觉地收紧挤压着自己，他也掩盖不住自己的低喘声。他让但丁塌下腰，用忍耐的气音带着几分情愫在他耳边喊出他的名字。  
“但丁……”  
他听到但丁发出了抽气的声音，浑身颤抖地绷紧了自己的身体，连同后面的位置，维吉尔闷哼了两声将蓄意已久的精液通通射在了但丁的体内。  
滚烫的液体一波又一波地涌进但丁体内，他也几乎在同时释放了自己，将爱液喷在了两人的小腹间。他像泄了气的皮球一样趴在维吉尔身上，后头却微微扭动着，似乎想从插在他体内的东西里榨取更多。他在回味那股被注射的感觉，比吃着什么美味佳肴要更上瘾，他想尝到更多。  
这里有更多属于维吉尔的味道，他想让自己充满这些味道，里里外外。  
他用着小时候吃完了自己碗里点心却不满足地看向自己兄长碗里时那个撒娇的语气，“vergil～？”  
他埋进了维吉尔的肩颈。  
“你会给我的吧？”  
「l’m hungry」  
维吉尔听到撕咬的声音，痛疼瞬间传达到了他的神经，但丁张开嘴露出自己的獠牙往他肩上重重咬了一口，血液从破口涌了出来，就像咬在番茄上，血红的汁液溅得到处都是，但丁开心地咽下半魔人的血液，里面带着更加纯粹的魔力，这远比红魂要好吃多了，一种真正的下腹感填充着他的胃袋，咬破动脉的血流速飞快，但丁不顾染满肩头溢出的血不停吮吸着，更想将他的血肉给吞食掉，于是他撕扯了起来。  
维吉尔怒吼了一声捏住但丁的手一下布满青色的鳞片，一股强大的魔力波动从体内绽开，冷色的火焰包裹着他瞬间附上了一层鳞甲，大人一倍的翅膀从背后展开，他想借助这股强大的力量把但丁震醒。但丁的肉体承受不住这样的侵袭，在维吉尔的影响下也跟着魔人化了，比以往更加炙热的气息向他对峙了起来。  
这一瞬间任何的伤口都不见了，所有的血液都被蓝色的火焰燃烧殆尽。  
“你的脑子终于被煮糊涂了吗，愚蠢的但丁。”他把但丁坚实的身体按倒在地，魔人的脸上看不出他的表情，他觉得但丁在笑。  
“维吉尔，你还有那么好的东西都不分享给我，你忍心让你的弟弟挨饿吗？”魔人特有的声音让但丁说的话带上了几分挑衅的味道。  
“你根本不需要吃这些，贪吃是个坏毛病。”他能想象但丁现在是一种什么感觉，能填饱他的方式多了去，他只是不能允许但丁像低等恶魔那样啃食残渣。  
但丁像是精力旺盛一样翅膀展开了又回缩，翅膀内侧的纹路不断地发出火焰的光芒，维吉尔看不下去用脊背上的尾巴捅住他的小腹将他钉在地上。  
也只有这个状态下他才敢肆意破坏他。  
但丁吃痛地呻吟了一声，想抬脚踢他，但立即被他抓住了脚踝，粗暴地分开了他的腿。但丁魔人的体型构造让他胯部的位置要更加宽厚，从突出的胸膛一路向下到腹部形成了好看的流线。  
维吉尔缓慢地伸出手将抵御在下方的腹甲一点点撬开，但丁有些惊了，火焰汇聚在中心的胸口开始剧烈起伏，那块为他坚守阵地的铠甲被强行打开也在不时地抗拒着，他感觉到巨大的压迫感，直到腹甲被完全打开，将里头脆弱的生殖腔暴露出来。  
此时但丁有种被人扒了衣服的感觉，尽管这身行头他根本就没有所谓的衣服。  
维吉尔顺着大腿朝岩溶洞口伸去，尖锐的手指一点点往里钻，肉壁带着高温吮吸着他的手指，因为但丁的紧张不断地回缩，卸下防御的身体敏感得很，维吉尔甚至还没扩张几下就有一股液体浇灌着他的手指涌了出来，仿佛岩浆一样燃烧着他，虽然这种程度的烫对他来说没有什么杀伤力。  
维吉尔的脸上同样看不出神情变化，但他轻轻笑了两声，“但丁，你本能的自己要坦诚多了，我想真正需要填饱肚子的应该是它。”他张口说着，荆棘一般蓝色的舌头若隐若现。  
但丁从嘴里呼出的热气也带着炎热的味道，他并不羞耻，反倒有些期待地看着维吉尔，嘴上什么也不说。  
很快维吉尔就抽出了手指，连带着残留在他手上的黏液就像稀释的蜂蜜，慢慢低落下来。这并不是人类的身体，没必要顾及这么多，他只想立刻掏出自己的阴茎塞进这个炎热的洞穴里，他花了些时间将那魔化的生殖器从自己的腹甲内取出，与但丁不同，剥开这层必要的防护后展露出来的更像是凶器，它坚硬地弹了出来，上面甚至像他的舌头一样带着不少突起的荆棘。  
插在但丁小腹的尾巴突然抽出，紧接着维吉尔就将阴茎送进了空虚的巢穴中，充满敌意的入侵接触着肉壁的每一寸，但丁被顶得吼了出来，甚至分神没有完全治愈好腹部的伤。  
这太刺激了，远比人类的身体交媾要超过得多，他的每一根神经都像被拉扯了一般令他绷紧了全身。维吉尔还在继续深入，魔人的阴茎要比人类的尺寸要粗大而长，捅到了有所阻碍的位置时他停顿了，又继续往里顶了进去，突破了这层阻碍抵到了生殖腔内的子宫口。  
但丁绷不住了，极大的快感与疼痛交织着以及未知的恐惧感压迫他的仅有的理智，背后的翅膀疯狂地扑扇着打坏了周围的东西。刚才为止他脑袋里所有的念头都被这些挤开了，只剩下他与维吉尔的交合。  
他还想要更多。  
“维，快点，我还不够。”但丁错乱地说着，嘴里重重地喘着气，魔人的声线让他的语调听上去更加色情。  
维吉尔将阴茎近乎完全插进了但丁体内后也发出了无法忍耐的喘息声，但丁的后穴几乎一刻不停地榨取着他，包裹着他，本人没有任何自觉，那些仿佛要将人融化的热液给他带来强烈的酥麻感，让他感觉身体里的血液都在向下引流。  
于是他不给但丁犹豫的时间，重新抽出又即可顶了回去，一次次都在往更深的地方冲入，但丁的手乱抓着周围的东西，但立刻就被他捏碎了，兴奋过度的大脑无法给他供上清醒的意识，视线眼花撩乱着。那些可怕的突起埋在他体内随着冲刺摩擦着压过每一块肌肉，用力得让他觉得底下出了血，但伤口又会立即愈合，从子宫处喷出的热液也在不断地涌出，又会有一部分随着抽插带了回去，血液与黏液交错着在交合的地方发出了黏糊糊的声音，大声得令人害臊。  
维吉尔的行为就像是野兽，没有温柔的对待，只是一味地进行交配的动作，恶魔之身的他们也不需要顾虑这些，只是但丁觉得这些供给的太多太快，他想慢慢品尝却没有办法好好接纳它们，只能强迫自己承受加倍的痛楚与快乐。  
手脚没有支撑的点让他不断地被维吉尔操开又抓回来，最后维吉尔将尾巴重新伸回来凑到他脸上，他毫不犹豫地咬住尾巴，像一只容易走丢的小兽抓着牵引的目标。可他太兴奋了，控制不住自己的力道几次把他的尾巴咬破，修复，再继续咬破。  
阴茎的头部再次挤进了宫口，他感觉里头有个小嘴在亲吻着他包裹住了他的前端，触电一样的感受让两人同时体验了一次，维吉尔深深地掐住了但丁的双腿，把大量浓厚的精液灌进了最深处，但丁颤抖着，甚至发不出像样的声音，只能乖乖让下面的嘴吞尽所有。  
他没想到事态会发展到这个地步，他又没有试过，当然想不到，还是说点火的引子是在维吉尔身上。现在他的脑子里有两个声音，一个在怂恿他放开理智跟随欲望，另一个声音却变得模模糊糊，他觉得身体好热，不是因为魔人化的反应，而是饥荒症状的过激效应催进了发情，连带维吉尔也被感染了。  
所以维吉尔一刻不停地，像要把他操进身体里一样将情欲施在他身上。  
但丁两眼的视线有些发白，接着就开始发黑，抽空的身体一下跟不上供给，让他陷入短暂的昏迷当中。  
他不知道自己当机了多久，清醒回来的意识是被阵阵酥麻感拉回来的，他想张口说点什么只觉得口干舌燥，仿佛可以从喉咙里喷出火……也许他真的可以。  
那个不知疲倦的东西又往里头顶了一下，他哆嗦了一下，这才发现他还保持着这个姿势被维吉尔操着，他觉得下半身有些酸痛了，维吉尔见他意识清醒了终于说话，“睡醒了？”  
这听上去仿佛他睡了很久似的，但丁觉得自己肚子里塞满了半魔的精液，不知道在这期间维吉尔到底射了多少，魔人的力量真是持久。  
“操醒了，我昏过去很久吗？”  
“十来分钟吧，虽然你意识没了，但身体还是挺有反应的。”  
但丁忍不住缩起了脚，放松过后的身体又重新敏感了，他很想解除魔人化，可维吉尔的东西还埋在他身体里，这时候维吉尔可真像头公牛，但丁暗暗想道。  
“我……没想到这还有引发发情的副作用，这实在是太过了。”他盯着即使魔人化也与自己无异的那张脸，感觉有些怪怪的。  
“看来这回是真醒了，作为你乱咬东西的代价我不会给你休息的时间，但是……再忍忍吧，这是最后一次了。”  
维吉尔将他抱了起来，顶在墙上开始了最后的冲刺，本来有些麻痹的下体又开始有了感觉，他咬紧牙关骂道，“shit，轻点好吗？”维吉尔没有理会他，收紧自己的翅膀专心贯穿着他，他感觉这屋子脆弱的墙壁在发出哀嚎。  
已经被操软的肉穴无力回缩，随着阴茎的进出翻动着柔软的肠肉，鲜红而艳丽，维吉尔熟练地顶开了已经被浇灌多次的宫口，把最后的浊液毫无保留地灌了进去，为了不让它们流出迟迟没有松开，滚烫的液体在但丁体内四处乱撞，慢慢地被他化作魔力的粮食全部吸收不见。  
这次维吉尔终于松开了他，把近乎嵌在对方体内的器物抽了出来，抽出时上面尽是带着热量的液体，但丁被突如其来的空虚感占据了脑子，他甚至认为这本不该是分离的东西，里头已经是为维吉尔嵌入的形状了。  
分开的瞬间他们就解除了魔人化，这些冲昏头脑的念头也随之消散了。  
维吉尔放开力道，但丁只能软趴趴地倒在他怀里，一点动弹的力气也没有了，交配与魔化耗尽了他所有的精力，虽然人类的身体不会留下那些过激的痕迹，但他依旧觉得后穴在发热肿痛，他把手盖在肚子上，觉得里面异常的涨，理应来讲那些过量的东西都被他吸收掉了，这大概就是真正的饱腹感吧。  
“怎么样，还喊饿吗？”见他一言不发摸着自己的肚子，维吉尔缓了两下有些嘲弄地问他。  
“不不不，不饿了，我感觉我的肚子已经被塞得满满的了，各种意义上。”  
两人身上的热度都已经退去，恢复了正常的体温，窗外已经听不见雨的声音，只有那个坚持运作的风扇还在吱呀作响，那些奇奇怪怪的特征也逐渐消失了。  
他望着周围一片狼藉，做爱如打架的行为让事务所的家具都遭了殃，这又要花去一笔钱维修它们了，“有人打算为这个后果负责吗？”他瞥眼看维吉尔，对方脸上写着不知悔改，“还不是你食瘾犯了的错，吃不着东西还发情。”  
“率先魔人化的人可不是我，我不管，你的委托费要拿来充公！”但丁嘴硬道，维吉尔哼了一声但没有反驳，以但丁的性子拒绝他只会换来他死缠烂打的绝活。  
虽然要不是维吉尔的救助，可能他会恶化到真的去啃食残渣，但这样快感过载的处理方式还是不要再来了，下次他一定要求维吉尔把他打醒。他暗暗地想，趴在维吉尔肩头。  
他动了动鼻子嗅了两下，他只闻到了身旁维吉尔的气味，有一丝朽木与烧焦的味道，还有雨后湿润的青叶味，更多的是令他安心的气味。  
他看向墙上的挂钟，已经是接近傍晚的时间了，这个时候应该……  
“饭点了，打算叫外卖了吗。”  
“……不必了。”  
“很好。”  
存有余力的维吉尔把但丁抱起丢去了浴室，希望他不在的时候但丁记得交水费了。


End file.
